A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves for controlling the flow of fluid in a fluid system and particularly to an improved poppet stem guide for controlling the movement and location of a poppet stem in a check or relief valve.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Check valves or relief valves are well known devices for controlling the flow of fluid in a fluid system. One common characteristic of many prior art check valves is their relatively complex and thus expensive construction. Examples of typical prior art check valves are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,594,641, 3,288,167, 3,334,659, and 3,473,561.
One component of these prior art check valves that adds substantial cost both in material and assembly is the poppet guide. One such guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,824. Poppet guides serve to guide and locate the poppet within the check valve while minimizing flow restriction. Typically, prior art guides are fabricated from material that is substantial in cost and expensive to assemble within the check valve and are often subject to jamming after short periods of use.